[unreadable] The broad, long-term objective of this training grant renewal application is to provide a group of M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows with the research training to permit them to become independent investigators in the fields of metabolic and reproductive disorders. The training program will utilize investigators at the University of Washington who are performing funded research, both basic and clinical, in these related areas as preceptors. Use will also be made of many basic scientists with whom these core faculty collaborate. The program will provide the trainees with research experience in both basic and clinical investigation in preparation for independent research careers. In keeping with trends in research, there will be a strong focus on molecular and cell biology. A series of lectures and seminars related to the topics of diabetes, obesity and dyslipidemia as well as in scientific methods and ethics, will complement the research training. The area of metabolism has obvious health-relatedness. Complications of atherosclerosis remain a major cause of morbidity and mortality in both males and females of all ethnic groups in the United States. A better understanding of the way that metabolic disorders alter the endocrine/metabolic process has important health implications. [unreadable] Trainees entering this program will have attained the M.D. an/or Ph.D. degree, and M.D.s will usually have completed residency. Some candidates will have had some prior research experience. Ph.D. trainees will have demontrated ability in a basic science discipline and will have shown capability for research related to the focus of this program. Selection of 8-10 new trainees/year supported through various funding sources will be made from among the 20-30 qualified applicants who have continued to seek research training in metabolism and endocrinology at the University of Washingto [unreadable] [unreadable]